


ghost sightings

by 2kids



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Smoking, Summer, nothing horror or supernatural btw!, this is p much troublemaker bfs hyuckwoo being disgustingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kids/pseuds/2kids
Summary: jungwoo believes in ghosts, donghyuck doesn't.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	ghost sightings

**Author's Note:**

> guess who misses hyuckwoo? right, me!
> 
> i wrote this in one go from the prompt "a summer night, a haunted house, a pack of cigarettes",, hope you enjoy!
> 
> _tw for smoking, mentioned drinking, mentions of killing/death_

Jungwoo's lips curl even deeper into a frown as he reluctantly nudges a tin on the floor with his foot. "Nothing.  _ Again _ ."

"I don't get what you thought we'd find at a haunted house," replies Donghyuck, hand digging into his pocket for a lighter while the other clutches his pack of cigarettes. 

"Something haunted," deadpans Jungwoo, kicking the tin away in spite. It slams against the wall and bounces back to right in front of Jungwoo's feet. Jungwoo, with a sharp exhale, decides to ignore it.

Donghyuck puffs smoke out of his mouth once the cigarette is lit and settled between his lips. "I can't believe you still believe in ghosts- wait, I can't believe you thought we'd find a ghost in the abandoned building just out of our town."

Jungwoo crosses his arms on his chest in a protective manner. "It's called a  _ haunted house _ for a reason! You don't have to be so annoying."

"You should've brought Renjun if you wanted someone enthusiastic about this." Donghyuck leans back against the wall, not caring how dirty it is and takes another breath of smoke. 

"Renjun isn't my boyfriend." Jungwoo might be regretting ever coming here. He just wanted to take his boyfriend out on a nice, fun date that wasn't going to the cinema- because it's summer and summer time means the cinema is way too full. That, and they've been there too many times already. Jungwoo's heard of a so-called haunted house around the town and being his paranormal stuff lover self, it was a given. It just is disappointing now and Jungwoo does wish they were spending the night somewhere else.

Upon hearing that, Donghyuck breaks into a bright smile. "Damn straight. Renjun will never have as amazing of a boyfriend as I have."

"Flatterer." Jungwoo's glad the room is dark enough to hide his blush. "I'm just disappointed. I thought it'd be more exciting than this."

Donghyuck chuckles as he extends his free hand out to Jungwoo, gesturing him to come closer. "Next time we can stay at home and watch Buzzfeed Unsolved with a large tub of ice cream. God, I could kill for ice cream right now."

Jungwoo finds it adorable that Donghyuck has a sweet tooth, specifically for fruit flavoured ice cream, while he's standing in front of Jungwoo looking like a rock band vocalist from the 80's with the cigarette between his lips. "Sounds like you know how to make this place haunted for good."

"No, I could never." Donghyuck seems to have gotten tired of waiting as he simply catches Jungwoo's hand in his. "You're too good to get rid of."

Now they usually aren't as sappy, but the bottle of cheap wine they shared at the beach before heading here has that effect- tipsy Donghyuck gets more flirty while tipsy Jungwoo gets more emotional, a perfect fit. "Good to know," mumbles Jungwoo as he squeezes Donghyuck's hand. 

"Did you have anything else planned?" Donghyuck's words come off in the subtext that he probably has an idea, so Jungwoo follows. 

"Nope." Jungwoo shrugs. "You?"

Donghyuck's smile turns into the mischievous one of his so quickly. "Kinda. You gotta trust me, though."

"When have I never not trusted you to get us in trouble?" Jungwoo laughs his heart out. "That's your specialty."

"The time in sophomore year when we shoplifted albums from the music store and gave them away for free?" Donghyuck nudges Jungwoo with his forearm. "That was your idea. I loved it, though."

Jungwoo can't help but to laugh, even as Donghyuck blows smoke right into his face on accident. "I hate capitalism. But I also hated the guy working there, so win-win."

"His name is Johnny and you know that." Donghyuck's brows rise. "You just hated him because he was dating your brother."

"Yeah, because Doyoung was dumb and couldn't see that guy- no, I'm not saying his name- was a dick." Jungwoo's careless smirk as he shrugs makes Donghyuck's heart flip. "It all worked out in the end."

"Doyoung hated me too but he didn't try to break us up, you know?" Donghyuck  _ is  _ right, Jungwoo is just stubborn.

Jungwoo dismisses with a hand. "Details! Anyway, what was your idea?" 

Donghyuck's smile lights up. "It's a surprise. You gotta just follow me and watch where you step."

"I'm  _ almost _ worried." Jungwoo tangles their fingers together, nodding. "Show the way."

Donghyuck begins walking towards the hall covered in spider webs and god knows what else before stopping a second later. "Wait, I need to use my phone- you hold this."

Having a cigarette handed to him at the most random occasions is nothing Jungwoo isn't used to- in fact, it's a given. Jungwoo casually tucks the small roll between his lips as Donghyuck takes his phone out and turns the flash on.

"There, now we won't trip over our own feet." Donghyuck turns around only to see Jungwoo smoking  _ his  _ cigarette. "That's just unsanitary, y'know?"

Jungwoo replies with a shrug. "I've had your tongue in my mouth too many times to think this is unsanitary now."

"Fair." Donghyuck starts to walk confidently, one hand in Jungwoo's and the other lighting the way. Jungwoo doesn't have a single damn idea what Donghyuck has in his mind but that's the thrill of it. He can't even remember how long they've been together but they've always liked this, the thrill of getting into borderline dangerous situations and getting themselves out of it just barely. Maybe it's why they work so well together, they share the same addiction for adrenaline after all.

It might not have been a good idea to walk Jungwoo, a ghost believer, through a so-called haunted house.

Jungwoo keeps flinching every time he hears the faintest sound, the urge to bury himself between Donghyuck's arms growing stronger every second. But Donghyuck has a small grin on his face, the one Jungwoo knows like the back of his hand to be the grin that says he'll make fun of Jungwoo for this forever if he gives Donghyuck a reason. And Jungwoo is stubborn, way too stubborn to give in. So he manages not to scream like the time he did when they were 12 and watching  _ Child's Play. _

(Donghyuck still brings that up whenever they're drunk enough and Jungwoo has no choice but to shut him up with a distracting kiss.)

"Here." Donghyuck stops in front of a bookcase -in one of the guest rooms, Jungwoo assumes- and lets Jungwoo's hand out of his before tucking his phone into the chest pocket of his t-shirt. "Just let me…"

Jungwoo breathes from the cigarette, eyes fixed on his boyfriend. Whatever is he doing, touching random spots on the wall? If there's a secret door, swear to-

"Voila!" Donghyuck exclaims, clapping his hands just as a rope ladder falls from the ceiling- Jungwoo thanks his luck that it didn't hit his head. "There it is. I was sure I forgot where it was."

Jungwoo shoots him an admiring look. "You really are full of surprises."

"Wanna go first?" Donghyuck flicks at the rope. "It's safe, promise."

Jungwoo's skeptical. "How do I know there aren't men eating ghosts up there that want to eat me?"

"Babe, you sure are sweet enough to get eaten but," Donghyuck clears his throat. "ghosts aren't real."

"Was that supposed to relieve me?" Jungwoo can swear his eye is twitching. "It  _ doesn't. _ "

Donghyuck's sigh can likely be heard through half the neighborhood. "Fine, there… aren't any  _ men eating ghosts _ up there, I assure you but I'll go first just in case. If you hear me screaming my lungs out I'm definitely getting eaten by  _ men eating ghosts _ . Who are  _ totally  _ real, by the way."

"Less talk, more work," says Jungwoo but not before smacking Donghyuck's shoulder. "You refusing to believe won't save your ass, by the way."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he secures a grip on the ladder. "Give me something more realistic to believe in and I might consider. Zombies, for example. All we need is someone deciding to play Plague Inc. in reality and we'll have a nice zombie apocalypse in our hands. Ghosts? Just doesn't make sense."

Jungwoo crosses his arms, cigarette in his fingers. "So you get to decide what's realistic or not now? Cool. So many people have witnessed ghosts but guess what no one has seen? Right… zombies!"

Donghyuck swiftly snatches the cigarette from Jungwoo's hand, securing it between his lips. "At least zombies have corporeal bodies."

"At least ghosts have proof of existing unlike zombies which only exist in fiction." Jungwoo barely holds back from sticking his tongue out. "And give me my cigarette back."

"It was never yours to begin with." Donghyuck takes a victorious inhale, grinning from ear to ear.

Rolling his eyes, Jungwoo pinches the bridge of his nose. "We share the same pack of cigarettes, baby. It literally is mine too."

Donghyuck shrugs. "I lit it, though. Mine."

Jungwoo glares at Donghyuck. "God, just go up the damn ladder."

Donghyuck's giggle doesn't fit in with his resident rocker looks but all be damned if Jungwoo doesn't love it to each bit. He disappears into the darkness through the hole in the ceiling, and it goes quiet. Jungwoo shivers, awfully aware of his surroundings now- Donghyuck took the light with him, after all. Jungwoo can use his own phone but the thought of a ghost pretty much locks him down. 

He waits for one, two, three seconds holding his breath until Donghyuck breaks into laughter up wherever he is. "Your face… you should see your face, babe."

"You son of a bitch," Jungwoo replies in a  _ loving _ manner. He hurries to climb up the ladder, ready to snap at his boyfriend but a breeze caresses through his hair as soon as he sticks his head out and Jungwoo  _ stops _ .

Right behind Donghyuck is a flawless view of the entire city, going as far as one's eyes could reach. 

Jungwoo doesn't realize he's holding onto Donghyuck's hand as he jumps onto the roof, admiring the view with his lips parted. "It's so beautiful," whispers Jungwoo- he can swear the city lights blink in return, welcoming. It's so easy to feel like he sticks out among the crowds, like he doesn't fit in but once the entire city is set under his feet like this, a sense of belonging washes over Jungwoo. The warmth of Donghyuck's hand only strengthens it.

"I haven't come here in ages," says Donghyuck with a hint of longing in his voice. "It's just like I remember."

Jungwoo manages to steer his gaze to Donghyuck- he's no less beautiful than the view. "You knew about this?"

Donghyuck flashes a small, mysterious smile. "I don't tell you all my secrets, can't have you getting bored of me.." He tugs onto Jungwoo's hand to lead him to the edge of the roof. "Careful, don't fall."

"Maybe getting onto a roof while drunk wasn't your best idea," teases Jungwoo but neither of them could come up with a better date than this, anyway. 

"I've been here so many times while drunk, just watch your step and you'll live you dramatic little shit." Donghyuck rolls his eyes, only half annoyed before leading Jungwoo to the part of the roof that was almost made for two people to sit on. 

Once they both have settled with legs swinging off the edge, Jungwoo takes in the scenery. "God, it's gorgeous- how did you know about this place? And more importantly, why did you act like you never came here?"

Donghyuck lets his head fall against Jungwoo's shoulder as Jungwoo instinctively brings their hands together. "This was my brother's hideout place before mine- ours now-, of course I knew. I come here when I want to be left alone. And… you get excited when you want to show me something. Even if it's about stupid ghosts, it's just so… cute. I can't be a killjoy."

Jungwoo ignores the comment about ghosts as a smile grows on his lips. "So you let me show you somewhere you already knew because you didn't want to disappoint me? I think I'm in love with you."

"After this much dating, I'd be insulted if you weren't," jokes Donghyuck as he rotates himself to plant a kiss on Jungwoo's shoulder. "But yes, basically that. You're cute when you're excited and that does my heart  _ things _ . And I knew I could take you up here, so there was that… enjoy the view."

So does Jungwoo. It couldn't get any lovelier than this, he thinks- it's a summer night warm enough to make clothes and hair stick to their skins with sweat but cool enough to not feel like suffocating, the breeze does a nice job with that. Thanks to being at the outer part of the town, all the noise around is made by cicadas or sometimes cats. The unattended garden has so many wildflowers sticking out everywhere that a sweet smell has filled the air. To top it all, Jungwoo has the boy he loves next to him- it can't get any better. 

The city looks so small from there. The usual commotion is right there even from their distance, Jungwoo can feel the non-stopping hurry of people from here- it makes sense why Donghyuck would make this place a hideout. All the worries and hardships of daily life seem so small when you're looking at everyone from a certain height. Jungwoo feels like he belongs there- not with the city,  _ with Donghyuck _ . Like he can go against the entire world right now. It's  _ life _ , in a sense, filling him to the brim with so much energy. Maybe it's the wine from earlier, maybe the flowery scent in the air, but something makes Jungwoo's head spin.

Donghyuck's hand bumps against his in a mindless move, and Jungwoo turns his face around sneakily to watch him. It's no lie to say that Donghyuck is the most beautiful thing Jungwoo has ever laid his eyes on. Even with knowing each other for longer than 10 years, having witnessed each other grow from kids into adults, that has never changed- Jungwoo's had his eyes on Donghyuck from day one.

Right now, he's simply breathtaking with dark curls framing his face and the moonlight giving his skin an otherworldly glow, as he stares at the night sky.  _ Breathtaking  _ isn't a metaphor here. Jungwoo forgets to inhale for the moment he gazes at Donghyuck in awe.

Donghyuck knows Jungwoo is staring and he's used to it, by this day. He doesn't move his eyes. "This is another reason I love it here," he speaks in a small voice. "Just… the stars. There's too much lighting down in the city. You can never see so many stars."

Jungwoo knows Donghyuck is right, he doesn't need to check to confirm- and he has everything he wants to see right there already. "I don't need to come here for that. I can see the stars anytime, day or night…"

Donghyuck's eyes finally meet Jungwoo's ones, widened slightly in curiosity as their fingers tangle together. "Where exactly?"

It must be the wine giving Jungwoo the courage for this. "In your eyes." 

He expects Donghyuck to cringe, to laugh it off and make a joke of Jungwoo for being so sappy- it would be well deserved. This isn't anything Jungwoo would say if he wasn't at least tipsy, even now a redness has bloomed on his cheeks already. 

Yet, Donghyuck doesn't do any of those. "My eyes need to step up their game." Donghyuck's free hand finds its well deserved place on Jungwoo's cheek. "Yours hold the entire universe."

Jungwoo bites back a joke coming to the tip of his tongue, just for this once. He leans in closer until his forehead is pressed against Donghyuck's, and he's able to close his eyes. Donghyuck doesn't move away. He holds Jungwoo close with the hand on Jungwoo's cheek, noses brushing and foreheads resting against the other. 

The city rustles with life below the roof, but up there is their own quiet little world. Donghyuck moves closer just an inch to give Jungwoo the lightest kiss and Jungwoo realizes maybe, that could be exactly all he asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/wayvrising) ┆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wayvrising)


End file.
